


Want to Play?

by Moonlitedancer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlitedancer/pseuds/Moonlitedancer
Summary: This was not how Dean wanted to spend Sam's birthday.





	Want to Play?

“This is so stupid,” Dean grumbled to himself as he ambled around the indoor arena. All the pimply faced teenagers running around, shooting each other with their ridiculous fake laser guns. Dean couldn’t believe his luck. Sam’s first birthday since they started this new level of their relationship and Sam wanted to spend it playing laser tag.  
By the looks of everyone else in the place, they should have been celebrating Sam’s birthday like this when he was 12, not while he’s in his 30’s. Sam had looked so hopeful when he’d mentioned it to Dean that he couldn’t say no. And his excitement while the clerk on duty explained the house rules had caused every argument on the tip of Dean’s tongue about blowing this joint fade away.  
Dean slunk into the first empty alcove he saw and did his best imitation of a wallflower until the round timer went off. He could hear Sam’s laughter from somewhere across the arena. He was glad Sam was happy and seemingly carefree, he deserved it. They’d survived so much, overcame heaven and hell. Sam deserved to celebrate his birthday however he wanted to, whether Dean agreed with it or not.  
Dean pulled out his phone and pulled up a newspaper article, hoping to find a case. He knew he promised Sam some time off as a birthday gift, but he couldn’t help himself. He was going to die today anyway, might as well be from Sam’s angry had rather than boredom, right?  
The minutes ticked by while Dean dozed in the corner. He’s startled awake by the increasing volume around him. Apparently, those snot nosed kids got bored of the other side of the building. He slunk out of his haven to find a new one away from the brats. As he passed another dark corner, he felt a hand grab his arm and pull him in. Dean automatically points the gun in his hand at his assailant before he remembers it’s fake and he groans. Of course, he was defenseless. He was surrounded by children in a fake course.  
The figured crowds him against the wall and it takes Dean a moment to realize that his assailant was Sam. “Sammy, what the hell- “  
Dean was interrupted by Sam’s lips. At first the caress was slow and sweet. But when Dean moans, Sam goes for deep and passionate. A fire ignites in Dean’s chest at Sam’s moan. This was how he had wanted to celebrate Sam’s birthday. Dean lets his hand roam over Sam’s hips. Maybe, if he could physically remind Sam of what else they could be doing, they could leave before Dean figures out how to kill himself with the stupid fake gun.  
As if knowing Dean’s mind had wandered, Sam leisurely grinds his erection into Dean’s hip. Oh, so slowly, Sam detaches himself from Dean’s body with a wicked grin etched on his face. He slowly lifts his gun and shoots Dean square in the chest. Dean’s head falls back against the wall as the chest piece’s alarm goes off. Sam confidently strides away, leaving Dean readjusting himself in the dark.  
“Oh, it’s so on.” Dean grins when his ten second waiting period is up, and he begins his hunt for his baby brother.  
Two can play this game.


End file.
